spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trying Out Stuff
'''Trying Out Stuff '''is the first episode of The Unfriendlies. Story Our story begins with SpongeBob SquarePants leaving his work, The Krusty Krab, to go home. He waves 'goodbye' to his boss Mr. Krabs who replies with a swear word but SpongeBob doesn't question it. Leaving The Krusty Krab with SpongeBob is his angry an easily annoyed neighbour, Squidward Tentacles. 'So, what are you doing tonight?' SpongeBob asks, eager to know is Squidward has any plans. 'Going to bed,' Squidward replies, wanting SpongeBob to shut up. 'Going to bed?' SpongeBob questions but, before he can ask anymore, Squidward pulls out his phone, puts some earphones in his ears, despite him not actually having any ears so I'm really confused as to how this works, and listens to some classical music, signalling he wants to be left alone. SpongeBob eventually reaches his home and hanges up his work hat before heading off the Bikini Bottom Soccer Club try-outs. When SpongeBob gets to the Bikini Bottom Community Centre, where the try-outs are held, he is surprised to find a long queue, probably the longest queue he has ever been in, and yet the line is moving very quickly as many people are being instantly dismissed before showing off any of there skills. SpongeBob is at the very back of the queue and is excited but very nervous about whether he'll make it in or not as he knows how good he was at soccer in his early youth. From since I mentioned the long queue until this sentence is probably how quick the queue moves. The last bunch enter the town hall and SpongeBob is surprised he isn't allowed in. 'Well, well, well,' the person next to the door says in a cliché way, 'if it isn't my ol' cousin SpongeBob.' SpongeBob is shocked. It's his cousin Jimmy SquarePants, the wimpiest of wimps standing before him except he now looks like the 'keelest of the keel'. 'Jimmy!' SpongeBob cheers in Jimmy's presence but the celebrating very quickly stops. 'Don't say that out here!' Jimmy yells before pulling his red shades back over his face, 'the name's Slick now and I'm the 'keelest of the keel' around here.' SpongeBob is very quick to ask why Slick is hosting the try-outs but Slick is very quick to say that his skills has improved since childhood. 'In fact, I'm probably better than, not just you, but everyone else who showed up today. I can tell you're weak so you gain no entry. Besides, haven't you already got a job as a fry cook?' Slick laughs. 'Who says I can't do them both?' SpongeBob argues right before asking why he is so confident his skills are better than his. This is when Slick invites SpongeBob inside and, after yelling 'GET OFF ME (censored) TURF!' at anyone in his way, challenges SpongeBob to a 1-on-1 match with the first person to score a goal winning. SpongeBob accepts the challenge but has found that Slick has already kicked the ball in to the net. 'See? You're not good enough for the 21st Annual Tem-alicious Soccer League!' Slick laughs with rest of the people trying out before Sponge argues why cousin Stanley is allowed in but this instantly triggers him and SpongeBob flees home, avoiding being strangled to certain death. The next day, SpongeBob is leaving work again to go home when Mr. Krabs asks if he's coming to soccer practice. 'Sorry Mr. Krabs, I didn't make it in the Bikini Bottom Bottom Soccer Club,' SpongeBob responds. 'Bikini Bottom Soccer Club? That wreck?' Mr. Krabs asks, 'I don't mean that pathetic excuse for a team, I mean BBU, Bikini Bottom United! The only soccer team officially sponsored by The Krusty Krab!' SpongeBob replies that he would love to but he's not in it. 'Well, you will be! We need one more player!' Mr. Krabs responds. 'Are they playing in the Tem-alicious League?' SpongeBob questions. 'Of course!' SpongeBob realises that if he joins Bikini Bottom United and beats Bikini Bottom Soccer Club in the tournament, he'll prove that he is better than Slick. 'OK! I'll come! Let's, right now!' 'Come on, eager beaver!' Mr. Krabs says before they head off to practice. 'What's a beaver? Is it like a temmie?' SpongeBob questions. The pair reaches the group's first practice and SpongeBob is delighted to see that his best friend Patrick is also in the group. 'SpongeBob!' Patrick cheers. 'Finally, someone to show us all how it's done!' 'Well,' SpongeBob begins, ' I don't know if I'm as good as I was in my youth but-' 'Don't worry, you'll be perfect,' Squidward, who is also in the club, sarcastically interrupts. 'Alright, I couldn't get a coach down here but I'm perfectly fine training you myself,' a formally-dressed person speaks, 'My name isn't that important as of now so just call me Manager.' Everyone says hello to the manager and he does a roll call. 'Patrick?' 'Hi,' 'Eugene?' 'Ahoy! 'Squidward?' 'Present...' 'Plankton?' 'Ready and here,' 'Nat?' 'Here,' 'Fred?' 'Present,' 'Carl,' 'Howdy!' 'Jackie Jr.?' Jackie Jr. simply nods. 'Koopa Troopa?' Koopa Troopa replies in his own native language. 'And Larry?' 'All here, Manager,' Larry replies, showing off his abs. 'And I've bought that SpongeBob I was telling you about!' Mr. Krabs states. 'Perfect! Now we have all eleven players!' Manager replies. 'Well, I'm not exactly the best,' SpongeBob tries to explain but, deep inside, he knows he will have to be if they are to win the league. 'Now, let's see what you can do,' Patrick dribbles the ball down the pitch but squashes Plankton. 'Curses!' Plankton yells. Manager sighs and takes the ball off them and shows them how to do a perfect kick into the goal. 'And that's how it's done,' he says, before giving the ball to SpongeBob. 'I believe in you.' SpongeBob remembers when he was very young and kicked a ball into a goal with his father, as the goalie, failing to catch. Translated to the present, the ball hits the side of the gym. Manager sighs. Category:Polar Inc. Category:PolarTem Category:Temmie Central Category:The Unfriendlies Category:2017 Category:Pilots Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode